Macross
Macross (マクロス Makurosu?) (English /məˈkrɒs/) is a series of science fiction mecha anime, created by Shōji Kawamori of Studio Nue in 1982. The franchise features a fictional history of Earth/Humanity after the year 1999. It consists of four TV series, four movies, six OVAs, one light novel, and five manga series, all sponsored by Big West Advertising. Read more here. Super Robot Wars DRP In Super Robot Wars DRP, the mysterious alien race known as the 'Protoculture' left behind a powerful artifact in modern-day Buisavia called the Event Chamuv. This became the secret of success for the otherwise small European Nation, as its secret gave them access to technology far beyond their neighbors' own. Nearly a millennium later, a protoculture ship would crash land on earth, leading to the development of Overtechnology. However, this brought the warlike alien race known as the 'Zentraedi' to invade earth, leading to the Calamity Wars. These wars led to humanity's development of the giant robot systems that became so commonplace today. The war eventually ended, leading to peace. The government was unified into one 'New United Nations Spacy' (NUNS), and humanity used fold technology to reach the stars and to colonize new worlds. However, this peace would not last. With their expansion, humanity would come into contact with various different alien species it did not understand (such as the Scub Coral) and become involved in bloody interstellar wars (like those between the Gilgamesh Confederation and the Balarant). In the Brisingr cluster, they were involved in a conflict with the Windermereans, which led to a dimensional bomb being set off on their home planet of Windermere. Those scars have yet to heal. On earth, the hold of NUNS has become shaky with the Second Impact, and the various crises that followed from it, such as the Tokyo Jupiter and Solar Wars, the latter of which spread far enough into Mars. The various economic blocs have become much more belligerent, and this division threatens to break the unified government that brought humanity to the stars. Super Robot Wars IO In Super Robot Wars IO, the survivors of an alien race called the Protoculture came to earth hundreds of years ago to investigate strange energies. They were sadly destroyed by the belligerent human nations, who then used their technologies to develop their robotic weapons, the Jaegers. Fast forward several years later : the Protoculture's warlike children, the Zentraedi, invaded earth. After a bloody war, the Zentraedi and the humans managed to come to an understanding. This era of peace was brought about by the Spiral King and the Emperor of Britannia, who put aside their differences to form the New United Nations Spacy along with their alien allies. NUNS would spread far across the galaxy, until the fateful day when the spiral king killed his own allies and returned to earth to bring genocide to the human race. The organization is currently fragmented and cut off from its mother earth, but still manages the many colonies out in the stars. The war between Brittania and the Beastmen have left it in disarray, but they still manage to reign in the many other worlds left under its care. The Chaos from the Spiral King's return, however, can still be felt in places like the Brisingr sector, where the 'Winds of Fate' have begun to blow. Example Macross Mecha Sheet This is an example sheet for a Variable Fighter from Macross Frontier. Requires a Stunt : * VF Pilot - If taken at character creation, handles the third transformation set for the variable fighter mecha. The pilot may transform once per mission for free if using a Variable Fighter or similar system. VF-31 Kairos Battroid * Head - (Internal) Radome and Head Turret - +2 Notice/+2 Shoot. * Arms - (External) +2 Shoot/+1 Melee/+1 Fortitude. Represents array of weapons from Micro-missiles, gunpods, etc. Melee abilities and defensive capabilities added due to placement of pinpoint barrier in arms. * Legs - (External) +2 Pilot for Humanoid 'Athletic' Maneuvers. * Body - Variable Transformation System (Body Transform) * Back - (External) Multipurpose Container. Before start of mission, declare a system to be attached to this slot. It can be a special external system or an internal system representing weapons. It remains the same across transformations. Gerwalk * Cockpit - (Internal) Radome and Head Turret - +3 Notice/+1 Shoot. * Arms - (Internal) +2 Shoot/+1 Melee/+1 Fortitude. Represents array of weapons from Micro-missiles, gunpods, etc. Minimal Melee abilities and defensive capabilities added due to placement of pinpoint barrier in arms. * Legs - (External) Hover-Thrusters - +2 Pilot for Hovering Maneuvers. * Body - Variable Transformation System (Body Transform) * Back - (External) Multipurpose Container. Before start of mission, declare a system to be attached to this slot. It can be a special external system or an internal system representing weapons. It remains the same across transformations. Fighter * Cockpit - (Internal) Radome and Head Turret - +3 Notice/+1 Shoot. * Wings (Internal) +3 Shoot / +1 Fortitude. Represents array of weapons from Micro-missiles, and Gunpods, etc. Fortitude represents pin point barrier system. * Thrusters - (External) +2 Pilot for High-speed Flight maneuvers. * Body - Variable Transformation System (Body Transform) * Back - (External) Multipurpose Container. Before start of mission, declare a system to be attached to this slot. It can be a special external system or an internal system representing weapons. It remains the same across transformations.